ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
Lydia is a Nord housecarl obtained upon completion of the quest Dragon Rising. She receives the title of Housecarl from Jarl Balgruuf the Greater in Dragonsreach immediately after the Dragonborn is promoted to the title of Thane. As Housecarl, she is sworn to protect the Dragonborn with her life, and to carry his or her burdens. Equipment Armor and Jewelry Lydia's default armor is steel armor (the version without pauldrons), boots, gauntlets, and shield. Her default equipment provides a total armor rating of 169. She does not wear a helmet by default, but can equip any if given one. She can also wear any ring or necklace given to her by the Dragonborn, which can be useful due to the added effects these items may have. She can equip armor given to her, if its armor rating surpasses that of her default equipment. She can and will wear light armor, but her high Heavy Armor skill makes it difficult without a high Smithing skill or high-end armor, or the "equipitemt" console command. The steel armor appears in her loot if she is killed. It should be noted that, similar to other followers, there are multiple options to change her gear. She may be dismissed then pickpocketd to remove her default gear using the Perfect Touch Pickpocket perk. Alternatively, she may be married so that she opens a shop - this then allows the Dragonborn to buy her default clothes, which forces her to wear alternative gear. Weapons She only uses a shield if the best melee weapon in her inventory is One-Handed, otherwise she uses a Two-Handed weapon. Lydia's default weapon is a steel sword. If her sword is removed or if opponents are out of melee range, she uses a Hunting Bow, with an infinite supply of what appear to be iron arrows (the arrows cannot be taken from her). Similar to her melee weapon and armor, she can be given stronger arrows and a stronger bow, which she will always use instead. Her initial steel sword is a regular item and can be taken away from her. Her boots, gauntlets and shield are not shown in the inventory swap, but can be stolen away with Pickpocket, so that she is not burdened by their weight. Her bow is more problematic, as it does not show up in the pickpocket menu. However, this is a minor issue, as it is light and she defaults to a better one easily. Trivia *Oddly enough, if Lydia does not have a helmet, she chooses enchanted mage's robes in her inventory over any other type of armor, which lends to some roleplaying situations but offers little to no practical combat advantage. If she has a helmet in her inventory, she will then equip that and remove the robes. *Lydia holds the position of deuteragonist of Skyrim if she is used as a companion throughout the game. She can even fight alongside the Dragonborn against the main antagonist, Alduin, on the Throat of the World. *If Lydia dies, a courier will approach the Dragonborn whenever he gets to town and give him a small amount of money left for him in Lydia's will (100 gold, 10 of which is taxed by the Jarl's court). *Lydia is one of many followers that tends to stand in front of a doorway when the Dragonborn walks into a small room. Unrelenting Force can be used to push her out of the way. Alternatively, sprinting into her will stagger her back. The Dragonborn can also order her to wait somewhere else through dialogue commands. *The Dragonborn can give Lydia a single arrow of the best type they can find and she will use an infinite supply of those arrows, though this only happens while she has her default bow equipped. *Lydia will not follow over rough or steep terrain. She will instead take an easier path around and catch up. This could result in her not being seen her for several inutes or her attracting danger to herself. Since Lydia is not a very adept swimmer, it will be easier to keep her close if the Dragonborn uses bridges or close islands when crossing water. If a destination is reached, waiting may bring her back. *If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks during the Battle for Whiterun, Lydia will fight by their side against the Whiterun Guards. After the battle, she will still regard the Dragonborn as Thane, even if the title has not been restored by the new Jarl. *She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the same voice actress as Ria and Mephala. *Since the release of The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, the Dragonborn now has the option to turn her into a Vampire if she is their spouse. This can only happen if the Dragonborn sides with the vampires. *If she is given a better bow than her default bow, the arrows in the inventory will be limited. To help her with ranged combat, the choice is to either give her a better bow and have her use her default iron arrows or to simply give her a better arrow to infinitely use with her default bow. *If she is recruited to the Blades, Hrongar can send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn, though this happens rarely. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Nord Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Followers in Skyrim Category:Followers